1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic instrument.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices as electro-optical devices are capable of displaying by disposing a pair of substrates opposite to one another, interposing a liquid crystal layer in a gap therebetween, and configuring a plurality of pixels. Although the pair of substrates are pasted together at a predetermined position using a general adhesive, if the pair of substrates are bonded to the predetermined position shifted by more than is allowed, there is a problem in that it is not possible to obtain desired optical characteristics.
In response to this kind of problem, for example, JP-A-2004-61633 discloses a manufacturing method of an electro-optical device that includes pasting together substrates in which the pitch of the pixels of at least one substrate, among a pair of substrates in which pixels are configured in a matrix form by disposing the substrates opposite to one another, continuously changes toward the periphery thereof, and performing a heat treatment on the pair of substrates. In addition, a substrate in which the pitch of the pixels continuously changes toward the periphery thereof refers to a substrate that is formed by correcting pixel positions. Furthermore, a correction value calculation method that includes oppositely disposing and pasting together a pair of substrates in which pixel positions are not corrected, measuring the shift of a deformation amount of the pair of substrates after applying an adhesive to and heating the pair of substrates that are pasted together, and determining a correction value at each pixel position of pixels in the matrix form for one substrate among the pair of substrates on the basis of a measurement result of measuring the shift, is disclosed as a method for determining correction values of pixel positions.
In addition, in an electro-optical device (liquid crystal device) that is used as a light bulb of a projector or the like, a plurality of pixels are arranged in matrix form in a display region. In the pixels, only light that reaches a translucent portion (a pixel opening region), which is surrounded by wiring or the like, in an element substrate contributes to display. Therefore, configurations in which a microlens is disposed in a direction of travel of light, light is focused on the pixel opening region, and light approaches parallel light, have been suggested (JP-A-2009-63888 and JP-A-2011-22311). In addition, in JPA-2009-63888, a configuration in which a microlens with a plurality of steps is provided in a direction of travel of light in a single substrate, is suggested.
Meanwhile, when a lens array substrate is produced, a technique in which the pitch of a microlens is made more narrow at an end section than the core of the substrate, and the microlens properly faces pixel electrodes when the lens array substrate expands due to heat that is applied in the assembly of the electro-optical device, has been suggested (refer to JP-A-2004-61633).
In addition, in an electro-optical device (a liquid crystal device) that is used as a light bulb of a projection type display device, as shown in FIG. 44, an electro-optical layer such as a liquid crystal layer is provided between a first substrate 3010, in which a plurality of pixel electrodes are provided, and a second substrate 3020. Optical elements such as a lens, which is referred to as a so-called microlens, and a black matrix are provided in the second substrate 3020, and light that reaches the pixel electrodes via the optical elements contributes to display (refer to JP-A-2009-63888 and JP-A-2011-22311). Meanwhile, when a second substrate 3020 that is provided with a lens (a lens array substrate 3030), is formed, a technique in which the pitch of a lens is made more narrow at an end section than the core of the lens array substrate 3030, and the lens properly faces pixel electrodes when the lens array substrate 3030 expands due to heat that is applied in the assembly of an electro-optical device 3100, has been suggested (refer to JP-A-2004-61633).
When pixel positions are stipulated as a result of a difference in deformation amounts in thermal expansion of two substrates when a pair of substrates are bonded using a sealing member, an example that improves upon a circumstance in which each position of a light shielding film and a microlens, and each position of a light shielding area and an opening region shifts, and deteriorations in the transmittance of light that passes through an opening region occur, by correcting the pitch of pixels is shown in JP-A-2004-61633.
However, if the pitch of pixels of one substrate is corrected in consideration of amounts of shift that are caused by the thermal expansion of the pair of substrates, it is relatively easy for display unevenness to occur as a result of deteriorations in the abovementioned transmittance in a case in which there are shifts in the positioning in the pair of substrates other than deformations due to thermal expansion. In other words, there is a concern that an electro-optical device in which display unevenness occurs easily with respect to mere shifts in assembly, will be formed.
In addition, in a case of a light reception type electro-optical device, illumination light is not necessarily incident from a fixed direction (for example, a normal vector direction of a substrate that configures the electro-optical device), and there are cases in which illumination light has an intensity distribution as a result of incidence angles with which illumination light is incident to the electro-optical device. Therefore, even if the manufacturing method of the electro-optical device of JP-A-2004-61633 is used, it is not possible to effectively improve the abovementioned deterioration in transmittance, and therefore, there is a concern that display unevenness will become significant.
In addition, when the electro-optical device that is disclosed in JP-A-2009-63888 and JP-A-2011-22311 is mounted in a projection type display device, as shown in FIG. 27A, an electro-optical device 2100 is irradiated with light that is emitted from a light source via a polarized light conversion element 2164, a condenser lens 2165 and the like. At this time, the intensity of light that is incident to the electro-optical device 2100 in an oblique manner from an outer side is higher than that of light that is incident to the electro-optical device 2100 in an oblique manner from an inner side. Even in such a case, since the light that is incident in an oblique manner from the outer side and the light that is incident in an oblique manner from the inner side are synthesized into light that is projected onto a screen 2111 or the like through a projection optical system 2118, it is difficult for luminance unevenness to occur in images that are projected onto the screen 2111 or the like.
However, as shown in FIG. 27B, if an element substrate 2010 is pasted together with a lens array substrate 2030 (an opposing substrate 2020) in a state of being shifted to one side, it becomes difficult for light that is incident in an oblique manner from the outer side toward one side of the electro-optical device 2100 to be emitted from the electro-optical device 2100. As a result of this, the luminance of portions in images that are projected onto the screen 2111 or the like, which correspond to the one side of the electro-optical device 2100, deteriorates. The abovementioned problem is difficult to solve using the technology that is disclosed in JPA-2004-61633.